Benutzer:Spooky starfish/Labor
Welcome in meinem Labor Ich frag mich zwar wer hier drauf klickt aber für die Leute dies trotzdem tun^^: Hier stehen alle Artikel die ich vorhabe noch zu bearbeiten und die Kapitel die ich schon erstellt hab nur zu meiner Übersicht^^. Außerdem sind, weil ich neu bin und mich nicht so auskenne, ein paar Experimente. Experimente #Tabelle für Artikel des Monats what to do und was schon getan ist * Kapitel 159: Der lange weg zum Lebewohl * Kapitel 160: Kampf auf dem Guillotinenhügel * Kapitel 161: Dem Himmel trotzen * Kapitel 162: Die Dämmerung des schwarzen Mondes * Kapitel 163: Das Blitz-Phantom 2 (Verleugnung durch Stolz, Wiederspruch durch Kraft) * Kapitel 164: Die, die die Welt veränderte * Kapitel 165: Die dunkle Seite des Universums 2 * Kapitel 166: Schwarz & Weiß 2 * Kapitel 167: Die Grabkammer * Kapitel 168: Hinter mir, hinter dir * Kapitel 270: Warnung * Kapitel 271: Wenn du aus der Asche emporsteigst * Kapitel 272: Bring mich nicht um mein Vergnügen * Kapitel 273: Hund frisst Hund * Kapitel 274: Das Monster * Kapitel 275: Die vereinte Front 2 (Rot & Weiß) * Kapitel 276: Blockierende Bestie * Kapitel 277: Korrision der Einheit * Kapitel 278: Heilund für den Zusammenstoß * Kapitel 279: Jugulators * Kapitel 280: Jugulators 2 * Kapitel 281: Der vulgäre Lärm * Kapitel 282: Urangst * Kapitel 283: Du verletzt nicht mehr * Kapitel 284: Die Geschichte von Pantera und seinen Schatten * Kapitel 285: Allein nach dem Fressen * Kapitel 286: Stehen vor der Guillotine * Kapitel 287: Sterben im Eisfeld * Kapitel 287: Vergiss nicht, bis du stirbst * Kapitel 288: Ein schlechter Scherz * Kapitel 289: Der vulgäre Lärm * Kapitel 290: Entfessle die Bestie * Kapitel 291: Danke, dass du mich beschützt * Kapitel 292: Zerbrich mein Ebenbild * Kapitel 293: Drang nach Vereinigung * Kapitel 294: Nenn mich einen Bestie und ich töte dich wie der Sturm * Kapitel 295: Die letzte Mission * Kapitel 296: Wieder und wieder verändert - CHANGED AGAIN AND AGAIN * Kapitel 297: King Of The Kill - KING OF THE KILL * Kapitel 298: Eindringlinge 3 - INTRUDERZ 3 * Kapitel 299: Krieg ohne Worte - The Verbal Warfare * Kapitel 300: Ein Fluch gennant "Liebe" - CURSE NAME LOVE * Kapitel 301: Nicht ebenbürtig - NOTHING LIKE EQUAL * Kapitel 302: Stolz auf die Klinge - Pride on the Blade * Kapitel 303: Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck - Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck * Kapitel 304: Kampf der Barbaren - Battle of Barbarians * Kapitel 305: Phönix aus der Asche - The Rising Phoenix * Kapitel 261: Der linke arm des Teufels - Leftarm of the devil * Kapitel 262: Unvermischbar - Unblendable * Kapitel 263: Unerwartet - Unexpected (eig von mir war nur nicht angemeldet) * Kapitel 264: Nimm diesen Namen nie wieder in deinen Mund - Don't say that name again * Kapitel 265: Bang the Bore - Bang the Bore * Kapitel 266: Stirb noch nicht, mein Freund - Hide away from the sun * Kapitel 267: Leigionen der Regletten - Legions of the reglets * Kapitel 268: Stirb noch nicht, mein Freund (2) - kimi, shinita mo koto nakare * Kapitel 269: Das Ende ist Nahe - The end is near